


New Identity AU

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fanart, Fanvid, SQSN III, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova, sqsupernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: This was my original summary for the video: Regina in witness protection or has to move and create a new identity for herself. Emma recognizes her as newly returned to town sheriff. They know each other from a lifetime ago or so it seems. Emma tried to help Regina and it backfired. She had to transfer to her hometown. Emma has problems and is hiding stuff. Regina has problems and is hiding stuff.There is an amazing story that was based off this video called Runaway Love by Black_Byakko. So after watching go read it!





	New Identity AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Byakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Runaway Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024247) by [Black_Byakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko). 



[NEW IDENTITY AU](https://vimeo.com/275756947) from [DitchingNarnia](https://vimeo.com/ditchingnarnia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Password (no longer needed but I'll leave here for awhile): PROTECTION


End file.
